Fine Sunday
by LittleMissJamu
Summary: Natsume wondered who in the world is the strange looking young man who visited his grandmother's hometown. (Natsume Yuujinchou/APH Cross Over) [One-shot].


I do not own Hetalia and Natsume Yuujinchou.

Ones-shot fanfiction.

* * *

Fine Sunday

* * *

Natsume had met so many spirits in his life. He learned that they all come in various form. Some may transform into humans like the ayakashi and some are just the regular yokai with their appearance are not human-like at all. His ability to be able to see the spirits were troublesome but it did reward him with some amazing memories and adventure. Even though he was called a liar and was treated horribly by his relatives when he was younger, Natsume realized that the power he had come with a price.

The days he spends living with the Fujiwara became the most amazing moments in his life. It was the first time he lived with a relative who is very kind-hearted towards him. Natsume vows to never trouble the Fujiwara with their kindness and make sure to leave all the spirits troubles away from them. Although having his grandmother's belonging, which was the book of friends as the spirits called it, made his life a little bit more adventurous than before – he was glad that Nyanko-sensei was always there for him. Though the fat-cat was sometimes a little bit too much to handle with but Natsume wouldn't lie that he felt happier with a companion like Nyanko-sensei by his side.

Living in the countryside sure made his life different than before but he felt very much like home with cool air, the lush forests, the fresh rice paddies, and the gentleness of the townsfolk was something he would never trade for anything. Natsume realized that his grandmother's hometown was sort of healing even though dangers would lurk on the edges, so far he felt content living here and for the first time in a while, this was a place he dares to call out his own 'home'. For Natsume there was always something going on every day. Whether it was a yokai who wished for their names to be taken back from the book of friends, Nyanko-sensei random walks that leads them to meeting and eventually helping a yokai who needs help, or even his friends at school who would hang out with Natsume after school. There was always something new every day.

A new day on a Sunday had brought Natsume to meet a totally new person.

* * *

Natsume was out with Nyanko-sensei who was taking their daily walk when Natsume stumbled upon a man who he did not see before in the town. It was Nyanko-sensei who had noticed him first and stopped his tracks when Natsume followed.

"What's wrong, Nyanko-sensei?" Natsume asked.

The fat-cat looked to another side and pointed to someone with his head. "That man…"

Natsume followed Nyanko-sensei's gaze and saw a man who was standing a few feet away from them as he stared at the view of the town with an unreadable expression. Natsume noticed he hadn't seen that man before but there was a familiar aura around him. Natsume couldn't tell if he was a human or an ayakashi but the man was dressed in simple dark kimono robes. He had a young looking face with bobbed shortcut hair but judging by his demeanour, Natsume wasn't sure to call this man young.

"Do you recognize him, sensei?" Natsume asked once more.

The fat-cat hummed before he walked towards the man, "Let's give him our greetings, Natsume."

Natsume stumbled as he follows the cat. "Wait, can't you tell me who he is?"

The fat-cat ignored Natsume's words and crawled until he was near the man. "It's been a while, Honda-sama."

The man turned from his gaze on the towns view and looked to see Nyanko-sensei and Natsume who was a few feet behind him. Honda looked down to the fat-cat and his expression turned amused, "Oh my, it has been a while Madara-san. How do you do?"

"For a creature like me? Every day has been the same. Natsume, say your greetings." Nyanko-sensei ordered and Natsume startled, bowing his head towards the man.

"Nice to meet you, Honda-sama. My name is Natsume Takashi."

Natsume noticed that when he looked up to Honda, the man had a really warm smile on his face. "How lovely, so you are called Natsume Takashi."

"Yes." Natsume replied, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"Do you have any matters to attend here, Honda-sama? It's very rare of you to come to this part of the country."

Honda smiled but it was a painful one, Natsume notices. "I'm here for a short vacation. It has been a while I visited to this part of the country."

"Where are you originally from, Honda-sama?" Natsume asked curiosly and he was surprised that the other man chuckled in response as if finding his question amusing.

"I now reside in Tokyo but I like to switch places a few times in a few years." Honda replied, bringing his hands back into his kimono. "Are you and Madara-san close friends?"

"He's my underling." Nyanko-sensei piped and Natsume turned embarrassed at his response, to which the young boy scolded the fat-cat who only licked his paws.

Honda laughed, covering his mouth with his hands. "So you two are very close then. I'm glad you found a comfortable companion, Madara-san."

"I suppose. He gives me good food." Nyanko-sensei retorted and Honda laughed once more.

After Honda laughter stops, he looks at Natsume proudly. "To see fine young men like you, I'm very happy that the future generation is handled very well." Natsume wasn't sure by what Honda meant by that. The man looked at his confused expression and brought his hand to pat on Natsume's head fondly. "I'm very happy to see someone to have the abilities to care the spirits of this land. Thank you for your kindness, Natsume-kun. It must have been very hard on you."

Natsume slightly blushes under the compliment, feeling oddly happy somehow being complimented by the older male in front of him. Natsume wasn't sure who or what he was but seeing the kind smile on his face, he felt almost giddy by the thought of someone being proud of him. It made him feel very happy.

"I'm…just doing my best." Natsume says.

Honda pulled back his hand, "You're being too humble, Natsume-kun."

"I suppose there is another reason why you're visiting here, Honda-sama?" Nyanko-sensei asked.

"Nothing you should be worried about, Madara-san. I'll take care of it." Honda says, looking back at the village view longingly before he returned back to Natsume, digging something out of his pocket and gave him a book.

Natsume looked at it weirdly, looking up. "Is this for me?"

"Yes. The moment I saw you and your hair, I instantly remembered your grandmother." Natsume's eyes widened, looking back at the book as he took it in his hand while Honda continued, "Natsume Reiko was a very strong woman. One of the strongest person to be able to hold the power linked to the spirits of this land. I'm sure you have so many questions but I believe you possesses the same amount of strength like your grandmother, Natsume-kun. I hope this is enough to guide you."

The title of the book was _Guide book_ that certainly looked like it was handwritten. Natsume wasn't sure how Honda knew his grandmother but before he could voice his thoughts, Honda tapped the cover of his book twice before the ink of the cover page disappeared and turned blank as Natsume watched with a surprise.

"Should you wish to contact me, my information is right inside the book. The book is only available to you when you need it. When it falls to the wrong hand, it will turn blank but once you put your wish into it –"Honda tapped the cover book once more and the title returned back, "It will open up to you. Use it well."

Natsume was speechless. He was never given anything this…big in relation regarding to his grandmother or the spirits. This was just like the book of friends. He flips the book open and see the pages written in contents of guidance with the spirits of the world. He was unsure of how to respond to this gesture.

"Th-thank you, Honda-sama…this is very unexpected." Natsume confesses and the man smiles.

"I believe you'll do your greatest, Natsume-kun. You take well after your grandmother."

"Why did you give me this?" Natsume asked. He was very confused to why a stranger, who knew his grandmother, gave him this book.

The man smiles mysteriously but fondly looked at Natsume as if he was looking at his own child. "It is my duty to be there for you. You are one of my people after all. Be proud of your strength, Natsume-kun. You will do just fine the way you are."

After the last message, Honda bid farewell to Nyanko-sensei and Natsume as he walked back to the centre of the town down the hill. Natsume watches the man walked away from him until his figure disappeared in the distance. Staring at his book once more, he was suddenly filled with overwhelming emotion. There were so many questions, who was he and why did he say those words to him?

"Don't worry too much. If the country himself decided to put you in his mind, then you'll be fine." Nyanko-sensei commented, as if he had already sense Natsume's millions of questions.

Natsume paused his thought. _The country himself?_

"Nyanko-sensei…who is Honda-sama."

Nyanko-sensei yawned and stretches his legs before he starts walking. "You should know by now. He's the embodiment of this land. The personification of Japan."

* * *

 **Author note:**

I really wanted to do a crossover fic between Hetalia and Natsume Yuujinchou so much. In the original Hetalia series, Japan wasn't able to see the spirits or yokai because England was able to spot them when he visited Japan's house. I assume in a realistic content in this universe, Japan had the abilities to see yokai and being the country himself I'm sure he's very dependable when it comes to taking care of his people so I made it in this case where he seeks to Natsume to help him. This was just a plot bunny that I wanted to put out and it didn't come out great but it releases the weights off my shoulders.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
